legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld
Underworld '''is a PVP battle based event first introduced as a beta event on September 17, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST). Gameplay revolves around head-to-head battles between two players, with each player battling using three lines of five cards, for both attack and defense. Each respective line will battle against the other, with the player winning the most rounds winning the battle. Winning consecutive battles awards players reward bonuses. Unlike regular battles, Attack power is not required to fight. Instead, '''Spirit Power (SP) is required. Each player is given a limited amount which regenerates over time. SP can also be recovered by using a Spirit Tonic. For this event, players are grouped in three different divisions based on the overall power range of player lines, for both attack and defense: Haunt of Souls, Sanctuary of Demons, and Path of Champions. Rankings are determined by the amount of Underworld Points (UW Pts) accrued by the end of the event, which are gained by winning battles and successfully defending against opposing attacks. Additionally, rewards are also handed out based on the amount of victories achieved in a player's respective division. Winning battles by attacking grants 50 Exp each win. Divisions * Path of Champions, PWR range 150 - 180 * Sanctuary of Demons, PWR range 190 - 220 * Haunt of Souls, PWR range 230 - 260 Battle system Lines * This event uses 2 forces, one for attacking and one for defending. There is no Backline in this event. * Each force is made up of 3 lines of 5 cards for a total of 15 cards. You can not participate if you have less than 15 cards. * Any non-duplicate card within a force may be used, provided the total PWR is within Division standards. * When defending, your defense force's lines will battle according the order on the Edit Force page. * When rearranging your attack forces lines on the Battle Preparation Screen, changes will not be saved for future battles. Battle * The attack force will face off against the opponent's defense force. * Battles are decided by a line's total ATK or DEF alone. Skills, Element, nor any other factor will have an influence on the outcome. * Battle consists of 3 rounds. the player that wins 2 or more rounds will be the victor. * 10 SP is consumed when you advance to the Battle Preparation Screen. You will not be able to return to the event top page until the current battle has ended. Points system * When attacking you get 300 UW Pts for a victory (winning 2 out of 3 line battles). * When attacking you get 2000 UW Pts for a domination victory (winning all 3 out of 3 line battles). * When attacking you get 100 UW Pts for a defeat (loosing 2 out of 3 line battles). * When attacking you get 100 UW Pts when dominated (loosing all 3 out of 3 line battles). * When defending you get 1,500 UW Pts for a successful defense. That is the base point values and are increased depending on the Chain Bonus the player is at. Chaining * A chain bonus gives a boost to UW Pt. gains. * Winning consecutive battles will increase the chain bonus. * The chain bonus will reset after 30 minutes or after losing a battle to the lowest value in the current chain level. * After losing a battle you can spend 20 SP to perform a Recovery within 5 minutes after losing. * At chain level 10 only 3 recoveries are possible. On the fourth loss, the chain bonus will reset to the base level 10 bonus. * The UW Pt. gain will never drop below the current chain level. Events * Underworld IX, July 28, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to July 29, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST) * Underworld VIII, May 27, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to May 28, 2015 11:59 PM (PST) * Underworld VII, April 28, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to April 29, 2015 7:59 PM (PST) * Underworld VI, March 24, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to March 24, 2015 7:59 PM (PST) * Underworld V, February 25, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to February 27, 2015 7:59 PM (PST) * Underworld IV, January 28, 2015 12:00 AM (PST) to January 30, 2015 7:59 PM (PST) * Underworld III, December 13, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to December 14, 2014 11:59 PM (PST) * Underworld II, November 25, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to November 26, 2014 8:00 PM (PST) * Underworld I, October 24, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to October 26, 2014 8:00 PM (PST) * Underworld (Beta), September 17, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to September 18, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) Story It is a stairwell that, if you continue down its candlelit path, will lead you to the roar of bloodthirsty shouts. The very corridor will rumble with their crazed bellows Reach the bottom and step through the massive gate, and you will find the arena where battles have raged since ancient times. A place forever in the shadows, not once touched by the sun's light or the rule of man. a coliseum for true warriors overseen by avatars of war. But be cautious, for if you set one foot inside, you will be assailed by men whose lust for violence knows no end. Here, there are none but opponents. Here, you will be watches carefully. Will you be a worthy adversary? Will you, warrior, face the blood-soaked challenge? Or will you run? If you wish to retain your noble spirit, it is best you turn back. For if you decide to engage in this fray, you do so knowing that, here, cunning and deceit are law. Only slaughter awaits the one foolish enough to fight fair. But, if you want glory, you should fight, for no small amount of it awaits the victor. And once you have passed through, there is no turning back, for the decision is made. What was once the path of mighty heroes...what is now the domain of the creatures of the night..the place where the dead themselves dwell... Whichever you choose, you must fight until the fighting ends. As only he whose strength has carried him over this interminable struggle can know the true taste of glory's sweet liqueur Category:Events Category:Underworld